Etoiles
by Hana65
Summary: "Comme j'aimerais vivre parmi les étoiles... Ces points de lumière que l'on aperçoit au loin, et rayonnantes parmi les ténèbres qui recouvrent le ciel la nuit, inaccessibles et soumises à aucune loi, elles sont libres et triomphent toujours haut dans le ciel... Tu ne penses pas que ce serait l'idéal ?" Ayato x Reader


Hey tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau petit OS que j'ai écrit il y à déjà un bout de temps et que récemment retrouvé dans les tréfonds des dossiers de ma clé USB et j'ai eue très envie de le poster en le relisant, du coup, j'en profite pour vous en faire part en tant que cadeau de Noël à l'avance ! ^^

Et pour cette foi-ci, je reprends l'idée du couple avec le lecteur ! Il s'agit donc d'un Ayato X Reader, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas ce principe, c'est très simple il suffit de s'imaginer à la place du personnage avec lequel interagit celui de l'œuvre originale. Un peu comme avec les OCs, mais c'est un concept un peu moins personnel de l'auteur ^^

En revanche, étant donné que la base du personnage que j'ai utilisée pour cet OS possède un caractère plutôt bien trempé, je m'excuse d'avance pour les lectrices (et les lecteurs ?) plus introverties (comme moi), au risque de ne pas coller avec la personnalité de celles-ci mais bon… On peut pas tout faire XD

Et puis je trouve que c'est très plaisant de varier entre différentes personnalités et points de vue dans ses écrits :3

Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla et vous laisse lire tranquillement ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Lexique Reader:**

C/C = Couleur de Cheveux

C/Y = Couleur des Yeux

* * *

 _ **Etoiles**_

* * *

\- Oï !

La jeune fille aux cheveux (C/C) se releva et se retourna subitement. Ayato se surprit à la comparer à une gamine de cinq ans que l'on aurait surprise en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. C'est vrai, avec un regard pareil et ces yeux (C/Y) brillant dans le noir, elle avait l'aspect d'une gosse innocente prise en crime. Mais n'oublions pas : un gosse, c'est sûrement la chose la plus emmerdante qui puisse exister au monde. Après certains supérieurs et autres chieurs de l'Aogiri et parmi le monde entier, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille ?

(Prénom) se détourna et releva le visage vers le ciel nocturne avant de se rallonger sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ok. Elle venait de lui foutre un vent. Sympa.

\- Rien, j'observais juste les étoiles. On a une vue superbe, d'ici.

Ah, non. Pas de vent. Juste une rêverie stupide. C'était bien typiques des nanas, ça. Enfin, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus. La vue depuis le sommet du toit de leur QG donnait une certaine sensation de grandeur, à pouvoir observer le paysage infini qui s'étendait bien au-delà de ces bois qui dissimulaient leur bâtiment. C'est clair que c'était plus agréable ici qu'à rester cloîtrer au coin d'une pièce bien dépravée de celui-ci à sentir toutes ces odeurs de moisi mêlée à celle de certains cadavres en décomposition… M'enfin…

\- Si on te choppe dehors à cette heure-ci, tu peux dire Adieu à ta vie. L'Aogiri ne rigole pas avec le règlement.

\- Alors pourquoi ne mets-tu pas fin à mon existence maintenant ? Toi, tu pourrais, non ?

Il claqua violemment la langue dans son palais. La garce. C'est qu'elle osait le provoquer.

\- 'Pas envie de me salir les mains, ce soir, répliqua la goule ailée d'un ton grincheux.

\- Que de générosité.

Et elle continuait, en plus.

\- Ferme-là. Je ne fais pas ça par générosité, crois-moi. On n'a pas besoin de ça ici.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais t'as fini avec tes répliques débiles ?

\- Non.

Il allait peut-être la buter, en fin de compte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'agaçait. Son putain de caractère et son sarcasme l'insupportaient au plus haut point. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait très bien conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui causait en ce moment. Il détestait quand cette fille se la jouait et le prenait de haut sous motif qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être emprise à des règles bien strictes. Merde, il n'était encore qu'un gamin, mais il était quand même son supérieur ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi on lui avait confié la charge de cette capricieuse ? On ne l'avait décidément pas gâté en lui faisant ce coup-là.

Mais... lui-même ne savait pas vraiment si tout ce qu'il balançait sur elle n'était qu'une simple excuse doublée d'un mensonge ou au contraire, de la plus évidente des vérités. Son esprit et son subconscient pensaient une chose que son cœur ne pouvait comprendre et son corps lui dictait une chose toute différente ordonnée par ce maudit organe obscurcit. Enfin, Ayato, fallait se ressaisir ! Qu'est-ce qu'un simple organe avait avoir avec ces pensées ? Ou alors, c'était peut-être son cerveau, le coupable dans cette histoire ? On lui avait peut-être cogné un peu trop fort sur le crâne et il y avait eu un dysfonctionnement là-dedans. Ouais, sûrement. Mais qui, lui avait cogné trop fort dessus dernièrement ? Ça devait remonter un peu pourtant…

\- Tu n'en a pas assez ?, demanda spontanément son interlocutrice.

\- De toi et de tes paroles ? Si.

\- Merci, c'est franc au moins…

\- Mais de rien.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une mine contrariée peinte sur son visage. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le toit, pas un seul regard ne lui avait-elle adressé, sauf si l'on considérait le tout premier. Ses yeux restaient focalisés sur les épais rideaux de ténèbres pigmentés de milliards de lumières. Non mais franchement.

Entre eux, c'était toujours ainsi depuis leur premier contact. Ils se tournaient autour, se rejetaient, se rapprochaient, s'éloignaient… Le jeu du chat et de la sourie. Mais même Ayato ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait vis-à-vis d'elle. Il ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il lui arrivait quand cette fille était près de lui. C'était comme un attrait qu'il souhaitait refouler plus que tout. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était stupide. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas éprouver ça maintenant. Parce qu'en Enfer, seuls les ordres et les désirs d'Hadès comptaient. Des goules qui souhaitaient apprendre aux humains qu'ils étaient bien supérieurs à eux n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre d'enfantillages.

\- Ce que je veux dire…, reprit-elle sans pour autant laisser de côté son mécontentement. C'est de la doctrine d'Aogiri. Tu n'en a pas assez de vivre sous des règles aussi abruptes ?

Cette discussion risquait de durer un moment… Alors autant s'asseoir. Sérieusement, il ignorait lequel des deux était le plus ennuyant : entamer une discussion pareille sur l'Aogiri dans cette situation ou de supporter ce cinglé de Naki. Quoique… la comparaison était peut-être un peu exagérée. Mais d'un poil, seulement.

Ayato s'avança d'un pas las vers sa subordonnée, les mains dans les poches, et prit place en tailleur à ses côtés, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance les séparant. Il fit de nouveau claquer sa langue.

\- Tch… Tu te soucis vraiment de ça ?

\- Oui.

Il considéra (Prénom) un instant avec surprise. Vraiment, il avait du mal avec cette fille. Ça ne faisait même pas quatre mois qu'elle avait rejoint l'Aogiri et la voilà qui clamait déjà en avoir ras-le-bol. Enfin… Il pouvait la comprendre. Lui, il survivait au sein de cette organisation par son désir de vouloir protéger sa sœur, rien de plus. Plus d'une foi, il avait songé à se barrer au départ. Mais une foi qu'on avait fait un pas dans cet antre infernal, il avait compris qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. La Mort seule était la libératrice de ceux qui souhaitaient fuir. De ces imbéciles naïfs qui pensaient avoir la moindre chance de s'évader vivant de cet Enfer.

\- Personne n'aime se sentir écrasé par d'autres. Mais il y existe des lois en ce monde qui obligent les uns à se soustraire aux plus puissants.

\- Comme j'aimerais vivre parmi les étoiles…

\- Hein ?

A ce moment, Ayato se dit que cette gonzesse était sûrement cinglée. Qu'est-ce que les étoiles avaient en rapport avec l'Aogiri ? D'accord, il devait admettre que le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessus d'eux était magnifique. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour sortir un truc aussi dénué de sens ? A force de fixer au-dessus d'elle tout en parlant à l'adolescent, elle avait subit une sorte d'hypnose ou quoi ?

\- Ces points de lumière que l'on aperçoit au loin, et rayonnantes parmi les ténèbres qui recouvrent le ciel la nuit, inaccessibles et soumises à aucune loi, elles sont libres et triomphent toujours haut dans le ciel… Tu ne penses pas que ce serait l'idéal ?

C'était quoi ce charabia ? Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. D'où est-ce qu'elle allait chercher tout ça ? Ça lui prenait souvent habituellement ? Aucune idée. Mais d'une autre part, il avait tout de même bien saisit le fait qu'elle avait cherché à lui faire comprendre quelque chose par ce… ce langage. Il décida donc d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Ok, si tu le dis... Mais comment est-ce que tu irais atteindre un point aussi lointain, tu me l'expliques ?

\- Et bien… Grâce à toi.

Euh… Y avait-il un interprète, quelque part, même planqué parmi les fougères au pied du bâtiment ? Ou un médecin, savait-on jamais ? Parce que là, il se mettait sincèrement à croire que l'un d'eux avait un problème. Ou c'était elle qui débitait des propos bizarres, ou c'était lui dont le cerveau avait disjoncté !

\- Il te suffirait de déployer tes ailes de feu et de m'y emmener…

La probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve pouvait aussi faire partie des suppositions qu'il se posait en ce moment-même. Cependant, le contact frais de la paume de sa main sur sa joue était réel. Beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple fruit de son imagination. Et le fait de croiser ce regard d'une douceur anormale… le troublait.

Durant de longues secondes silencieuses à se dévisager tel deux êtres face au trésor que désirait le plus profond de leur âme, il ne se passa rien d'autre. L'existence-même de ce monde corrompu ne semblait plus avoir une quelconque valeur. L'un était devenu l'attrait, la convoitise, l'émerveillement, l'univers de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, seuls, dans leur bulle. Qu'Ayato finit par faire éclater d'un léger élan vers l'arrière. Tout contact, toute autre dimension, disparut d'un seul geste.

Il était revenu à lui. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, là, juste à l'instant ?

\- T-tu sais, j'suis pas un piaf déjà…

Oh mon dieu, qu'il avait l'air con à avoir commis ce bégaiement. En plus, ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'ordinaire de se justifier de cette façon. Pas de doute. Un problème se tramait quelque part.

\- …et puis c'est théoriquement impossible de monter jusqu'à une surface aussi éloi…

(Prénom) l'interrompit brusquement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Les sourcils légèrement froncés de la jeune femme firent deviner à l'autre goule qu'elle était frustrée. Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore qui ne lui avait pas plut ?

\- Arrête de me briser mes rêves, veux-tu ?

Pour un peu, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait pas rit parce que ce serait trop vulgaire de sa part. Rire… Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Mais tout de même, quelle utopie que renfermaient ses paroles...

\- Les rêveurs se font ravager par leur idéalisme exagéré, tu savais ?

\- Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre.

De pire en pire. Elle voulait peut-être qu'il procède à la violence ? Ce serait plus explicite pour elle dans ce cas ? Non mais, quelle pointilleuse !

\- Je fais ce que je veux. Ma façon de parler te préoccupe tant que ça ?

\- Absolument pas. C'est la façon dont fonctionne ton cerveau qui me préoccupe !

Donc elle insinuait que c'était bel et bien son cerveau qui avait un souci. Possible. Mais l'unique fait de l'entendre de cette bouche goguenarde avait vraiment le don de l'irriter.

\- Mon cerveau, il t'emmerde. Tu crois peut-être que ton niveau intellectuel est dix fois supérieur au mien ?

\- Exactement. Un homme incapable de prendre en compte la sensibilité d'une femme n'est qu'un idiot ! Point !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un homme peut comprendre de conneries pareilles ?

Elle se renfrogna un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Rien que l'affront de leur regard aurait put créer de vives étincelles sur le point de tout faire sauter à n'importe quel moment. Franchement, si seulement elle savait l'écraser un peu des fois… On aurait dit sa stupide sœur qui s'entêtait à lui rabâcher certaines notions en lui criant dessus.

\- Beaucoup de choses, crois-moi. Mais tu es trop borné pour ouvrir les yeux !

\- Et si tu m'expliquais un peu au lieu de me remballer toutes les secondes ?

Pour une foi, il avait songé à arranger la situation au lieu de continuer à l'envenimer. La raison ? Primo, il en avait marre de l'entendre gémir. Deuxio, cette dispute prenait une tournure qui commençait à l'ennuyer grave. Tercio, il exigeait une réponse claire de certaines choses qui l'interpellait depuis un certain temps. Tant pis si elle l'envoyait bouler une foi de plus, il était déterminé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Parce que pour une simple subordonnée, elle avait une très grande gueule qu'elle ne manquait pas d'ouvrir dès qu'elle en ressentait la pulsion. Entre deux grandes gueules, fallait pas s'étonner si les étincelles fusaient souvent. Mais merde, y'avait des limites parfois.

\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressais pas ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Dis-moi au moins pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de cette façon. J'y comprends rien depuis toute à l'heure. Explique-toi !

\- Tu… Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Tiens, la voilà qui basculait brutalement d'une attitude à une autre. D'un coup elle allait lui en balancer plein la gueule de son insupportable petit ton impertinent, d'un coup elle allait se mettre à parler doucement tout en marquant une certaine hésitation. D'une certaine manière… Elle semblait plus supportable quand elle prenait cet air. Ou… Disons… Plutôt… Mignonne…

Merde. A quoi il pensait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Enfin… Il avait déjà entendu dire il ne savait plus où qu'en pleine adolescence, il était normal de se sentir chamboulé avec toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en soi. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à faire la distinction entre certaines, mais si d'autres encore se mêlaient au nœud qui avait fini par se former… Il n'allait jamais s'en sortir, bordel !

\- Si je te le dis. Lâche-toi et le problème sera réglé !, incita le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

\- Ok, alors je vais te l'expliquer. Mais ne viens pas abattre ta colère contre moi, ensuite. C'est toi qui m'as demandé, c'est toi le responsable, alors assume.

\- Ok, ok, comme tu voudras.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Ça y est, l'un d'eux se remettait à péter les plombs. Mais qui de lui ou d'elle ? La réponse restait un mystère… Peut-être tout les deux, en fin de compte ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Fais-le, c'est tout.

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il ne le sentait pas. Quoiqu'elle ait en tête, son attitude en lui quémandant cela ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Minute. En plus… Elle venait de lui donner un ordre là, non ? Si, si, c'était bien un ordre.

\- Ayato Kirishima, troisième sous-dirigeant de l'Arbre Aogiri, aurait-il peur de sa subordonnée ?

\- Te fous pas de moi. C'est bon, je les ferme !

Indigné, il obéit malgré tout mais ne put réprimer un soupire. Et qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il se soumettait aussi facilement aux ordres d'une femme aussi capricieuse. C'était juste pour lui faire fermer son clapet. Et un peu aussi parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'elle préparait. Si elle lui préparait un coup bas, il n'allait pas la louper. Oh que non. Elle allait en baver pendant un long moment. Parce qu'elle allait faire quelque chose, c'était certain. Sinon, s'il ne s'agissait de simples paroles, elle ne lui aurait pas demandé de fermer les yeux. Putain, mais pourquoi elle ne se contentait pas que de simples explications orales ? Non, comme toujours, fallait qu'elle l'emmerde. En tout cas, elle avait intérêt à se grouiller.

\- Bien. Reste comme ça maintenant.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joue ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout.

A nouveau, un bruyant soupire s'échappa de la bouche d'Ayato. Il attendit ensuite pendant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Il suffisait simplement de quelques mots, il n'avait rien demandé de plus ! Ou… serait-ce une ruse pour s'éclipser discrètement ? Non, il sentait toujours son odeur à proximité. Ce n'était donc pas ça. C'est alors qu'il sentit un mouvement, tout proche. Proche de son visage. Et cette odeur qui enveloppait ses narines s'amplifiait doucement, au même rythme. Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'adolescent sursauta à un contact pressé contre ses lèvres. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et s'aperçut de la présence du visage de (Prénom) qui ne respectait plus aucune limite de distance avec le sien. (Prénom) elle-même ne respectait plus aucune proximité entre eux. Durant un instant, il songea à la repousser et à briser ce contact. Mais… Il devait bien avouer que… Il appréciait beaucoup la douce texture de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il manqua même de pousser un grognement de mécontentement lorsque le contact se rompu. Les joues rouges, (Prénom) s'écarta lentement de lui et contemplait maintenant le sol.

\- Voilà… J'espère que maintenant, tu as tout compris.

S'il lui disait que non, elle allait lui en coller une dans sa tronche qui devait sûrement ressembler à celle d'un poisson asphyxié en ce moment. Non. Il n'avait pas vraiment tout saisi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre comme un dingue dans sa cage thoracique. Pourquoi il se mettait subitement à crever de chaud. Cette fille lui avait jeté un sortilège. C'était pas possible autrement.

Elle alla pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais la goule ailée fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui saisit le bras pour l'en empêcher. Pas question de la laisser filer. Après, ça ? Sûrement pas. Comme lorsqu'elle fut recrutée à l'Aogiri, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. C'était la même chose pour lui. Lorsqu'il était entré de sa propre initiative, il ne pouvait plus changer les normes engendrées par sa décision. Et il en valait de même pour cet instant-ci. Tout deux avaient franchis un pas vers l'autre et il était à présent trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Attends un peu.

(Prénom) leva les yeux vers lui, écarquillés de stupeur. Qu'elle arrête de le regarder avec ces yeux de chiots. Il allait vraiment se sentir mal si elle en rajoutait plus que nécessaire.

\- Me dit pas que tu n'a rien compris, encore une foi ?

\- Je pense que si. Mais j'aimerais que tu me réexpliques encore, histoire d'être sûr...

Plongeant sa main dans sa chevelure ternie par l'obscurité de la nuit, il rapprocha une seconde foi leur visage et se jeta sur ces lèvres devenues l'objet de sa nouvelle convoitise. Et merde, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses actes, le voilà qui se mettait à embrasser la fille la plus chiante qu'il ait jamais connu. Mais cette fille chiante avait quand même un putain de charme auquel il ne pouvait résister. Et tant pis pour sa dignité, tant pis si on les surprenait, il était bien décidé à profiter de cet instant qui aurait peu de chance de se reproduire souvent. On pouvait bien leur laisser un peu de répit dans cette prison infernale.

Ils étaient bien ici. Sans personne pour venir gâcher leur moment rien qu'à eux. Sans la moindre loi, sans la moindre soumission, sans la moindre tyrannie, sans la moindre souffrance, sans le moindre massacre... Sans tout ce que pouvait exprimer l'Aogiri et ce foutu monde. Juste une nouvelle liberté longtemps réprimée que chacun d'eux se dévoilait.

Exactement comme ces étoiles, lointaines, sereines, libres, et seules spectatrices de leur passion mutuelle depuis les cieux.

* * *

Et voilouuu ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plut :)

A une prochaine j'espère !


End file.
